


Goin' down

by adamcansuckme



Category: Hiddletoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately there’s been some talk on tumblr about what would happen if we got stuck in an elevator with Tom. @lokis-rainbow-succubus did a post on it and it inspired me to write, so part of what you see is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goin' down

You had just finished going through a routine dentist’s appointment and couldn’t stop running your tongue over your teeth while waiting for the elevator, bouncing back and forth on the balls of your feet. The doors opened with a  _ding!_ and you before you raised your head to walk in, you heard the voice.

“Goin’ down?” He said, and you looked up. It was him.  _Fuck._

Uh… How do you do the talking thing again? He kept staring at you, that natural glow in his eyes you knew so well from all the pictures and videos on tumblr, a polite half smile on his lips. He was wearing a blue suit and pants and a white shirt with no tie and the collar undone.

“Yeah.” You managed to mewl.

Your face was burning hot and you knew you had reached the shade of a lobster, but you forced yourself to stop staring and walked in. The doors closed and you stood by his side, staring blankly to the panel of buttons in front of you, the lobby one already pressed. It was hard to keep your breathing under control, you were almost panting. Fuck, it was Tom Motherfucking Hiddleston!  _Shit shit shit shit…_

You were pondering if you should get it together and try to ask for an autograph or a selfie - I mean, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity! - but before you could decide which side of your brain to listen to, the elevator stopped abruptly with a jolt and the lights went off. You squeaked with the scare and lost your balance for a moment, but regained your cool in the next second.

“Oh no…” You said, looking up in the dark.

“It’s okay, let’s just press the emergency button.” You heard him say and noticed him moving about the cabin.

_Great, now I’m stuck in a elevator with him. How’s that for a heart attack?_

The lights flickered back on and someone’s voice came out from the intercom.

_“Hello? Are you guys alright? Is anyone hurt or feeling sick?”_

Tom looked at you as if to confirm and you nodded.

“Yes, everything fine. We’re alright.” He answered, pressing the button to talk to the other person.

_“Look, I’m sorry, but it’s gonna take a while to get you guys out. It’s some sort of electric malfunction, even the camera’s out. How many of you are in there?”_

“There’s just two of us here.” He looked at you and winked.

_“Alright, just hang in there, don’t panic. We’ll get you out.”_

“Okay. Thank you very much.” He stepped back, letting go of the button and smiled at you. “Well, it looks like we might be stuck here for a while. Why don’t we chit-chat to pass the time? My name is Thomas, or Tom, what’s yours?”

You had pressed yourself against the opposite corner of the room and was making a point to stare at your shoes.

 _“Oh, fuck me…”_ You mumbled under your breath.

Tom arched an eyebrow at you. With his hands in his pockets, he took a step closer and you felt your face heating up again you could tell his eyes were scanning all of your body.

“Beg pardon?” Oh God, he had lowered his voice to that delicious sexy growl…

You jumped on your spot and looked up, putting on a nervous smile.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I was muttering to myself was all. My name is Jessie. Nice to meet you, Tom.”

“Hmm…” His thin gorgeous lips curled in a teasing smile and he got even closer, taking a hand out of his pocket to lean against the wall behind you and trap you. “That’s funny.”

“Excuse me?” Your voice came out as barely a whisper.

“I’m pretty sure I heard your first answer to my question was ‘oh fuck me’, was it not?” His eyes had turned a darker shade of blue, just as dark and smooth as his chuckle. You could feel his breathing on your skin and his fresh scent was intoxicating.

“Oh shit!” You squealed and brought your hands to cover your mouth for a moment. “I am so sorry! I was just flustered and shy and cussed without thinking!”

He laughed again, that dark, sexy laugh, and you couldn’t help yourself but to feel hypnotized by that sound, by that smile. You could feel your heart hammering against your ribcage, your skin burning hot, your chest heaving and your mouth slack open in the search for air. Most of your mind was a stunned blank, but somewhere in the back of it was going  _holy shit holy shit holy shit…_

“No need to apologize, my dear. In fact…” His other hand circled around your waist and your felt a jolt of electricity shooting up your spine. He brought his lips to your ear and whispered. “That is one of my favorite words.”

“Ummm…” You could faint. You could seriously faint. You were holding on to the last scraps of sanity to keep your heavy breathing going on. “Oh my…”

You could feel his wet tongue against your lobe as he licked his lips. His erection was poking hard at your stomach. You dropped your head back and closed your eyes, feeling your center hot and wetting your panties already. Everything seemed to slow down for a moment, even your own breathing, that turned into tiny puffs of air leaving your mouth. You felt dazed.

“How about we skip the chit-chat, darling?” His breath was warm on your neck.

“I don’t know if we—” You whispered, against your own will, and he pushed back.

There it was, that animal, wild, dominating look in his eyes, with the sharp breathing on the side.  _Oh dear Lord…_

“Drop. The knickers.  _NOW._ ”

For a second you froze. You didn’t even breathe. Next thing, not being able to take your eyes off him, you slipped your hands under your skirt and off went the panties. Tom hooked a hand your knee and you felt two of those long digits touching your slit.

“Oh…” He moaned, his eyes fluttering close. “So wet…”

Tom licked his lips and began circling your clit with his thumb. You moaned and threw your head back, only to feel his hand at your neck pulling your back.

“No… Look at me.” He touched your forehead with his, staring you dead in the eye. “You will look at me and you will come for me and you will come when I tell you to, are we clear?”

“Y-Yes sir.” You stuttered.

With that wicked smile on his lips, he kneeled before you and threw your leg over his shoulder. He kept his eyes on your yours and you wouldn’t look anywhere but that blue sea filled with lust, and without a warning whatsoever, he lunged at your pussy, those lips you’d dreamed of sucking hungrily at your clit.

“Fuck!” You were panting already and he was sucking for dear life.

His hands grabbed at your ass and you didn’t even care if people outside the elevator could hear you moan, this was way too good to be true. You felt his fingers at your entrance, teasing without going in, his lips wrapped around your clit, sucking and sucking and sucking.

“Oh, fuck… Oh shit, Tom…” It was the hardest thing not just to give in to pleasure and let your eyes close shut, your head fall back and your mouth drop open.

His two fingers slipped inside again and he began pumping and curling and touching your spot and it all became too good.

“No… No, too much…” It was obvious your eyes betrayed you, the only thing he did was growl against your pussy, suck harder and pump faster. “Oh, my God! I’m gonna come!”

“No, you’re not.” He panted for air and switched places, never taking his eyes away from yours.

He dipped tongue as deep as he could inside your slit, thrusting and licking your walls as his thumb pressed and circled your swollen wet clit. Your breathing was ragged and you felt a drop of sweat running down the side of your face. You saw him palming his cock over his pants as he ate you out. It was getting harder and harder to hold it back and suddenly two words popped in your head -  _delayed gratification_ \- and that made you smile. Tom raised an eyebrow and got on his feet.

“What are you smiling about?” He licked his lips.

The smile faded as you fell into a trance, staring at him while he sucked your juices from his fingers and cleaned his wet chin with the back of his hand.

“Nothing.” You panted.

“Hm…” He unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, pushing them down.

 _Holy Lord Almitghy, tumblr was right._ It was beautiful, thick and big, pulsing with veins and standing at attention like a proud soldier. Tom smiled at you, and you could tell he was proud of his gifted manhood. He pulled his wallet out of his jacket pocket and picked a condom from it. Letting the wallet fall on the floor and taking his jacket off, he unwrapped the condom, unrolled it down his cock.

“Let’s see if I can make you smile again.”

Before you could say anything, he hooked his hands under your thighs and hoisted you up, the head of his cock poking at your entrance. He pressed his body against your and you curled your legs around his hips, holding at his shoulders for support. He licked his lip and kissed you, and you felt him slipping his cock inside your wet pussy inch by inch, stretching your walls and making you gasp into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ … Oh my God…” You were panting, resting your head against his as he slipped himself inside you until he was fully seated.

“You’re okay?” He waited a bit before moving.

“Yeah.” You nodded and closed your eyes.

“Hey hey hey…” He whispered. “What did I tell you about you doing that? Look at me. Come on, look at me and don’t come until I say you can, are we clear?”

You nodded again and he started rolling his hips. It was slow at first, but he soon picked up a pace. You couldn’t hold back your moans and you didn’t care. He didn’t say anything about being quiet and you had no intention of keeping it to yourself. You moaned louder and louder and he fucked you deeper and rougher, his fingers digging into the flesh of your ass. He was grunting and groaning, his teeth bare and his skin glistening with sweat, his deep blue eyes staring at yours with burning lust… He pulled your lower lip with his teeth, making you whimper into his mouth. He was hitting deeper and deeper, his cock so hard inside you, the sound of his skin slapping against yours filling the broken down elevator. Oh it was hard to hold back… It felt so good… So. Fucking. Good. You couldn’t help but letting a smile spread your across your face.

“There it is…” He laughed and dipped his mouth on your neck and sucked at the curve of your shoulder. “Come!” He grunted between bites and licks. “Come for me  _now!_ ”

“ _Oh, fuck! Tom!_ ” You let your head fall back as came all around his cock, you walls quivering and tensing up.

“ _Ahhh fuck!!_ ” He bucked hard and buried deep inside your cunt. It was a vision to watch him come, his head thrown back, his face all sweaty, his teeth bared, the vein on his neck pulsing, the hair sticking to his forehead…

With one deep sigh he rested his body against yours, both of you panting hard for air as he eased you down on the floor.

“Wow.” He said, still panting. “That… was amazing.”

“You’re telling  _me_?” You had the biggest smile on your lips, staring at the elevator ceiling and slowly realizing what had just happened.

He laughed, still leaning against you, his head resting on the wall behind and his hands around your waist.

“I know… Look, I’m sorry if I came on to strong, I just… I don’t usually… It’s just that you’re so… And I couldn’t… ” He actually sounded a bit embarrassed and it was sort of cute.

“It’s okay. Really.” You said, and he stepped back and slipped out of you.

He pulled the condom out, tied it, wrapped it in a hanky and stuffed it in his pocket. He handed your underwear back to you and started putting on his pants.

“Hey, when we get out of here, you wanna get some coffee or something?” He asked while you slipped your panties on.

“Coffee would be great.” You smiled. “Now put your back clothes on before they fix the camera.”


End file.
